why love?
by Duela Dent TJD
Summary: Just a collection of one off stories between Richie and varies OC's. Will features Seth and Kate as well.


_A/N I'm actually pretty proud of this one unlike the last one which I'll probably rewrite. This is Seth/Kate Richie/OC and kind of a Seth/OC but not really romantically. Anyways I'm proud of this one so please don't insult it, constructive criticism is welcomed though. Just please don't be too harsh. Like I said in the last one I'm not all that great at writing. And this is mostly for fun and because there isn't enough fanfics for this show. Also I have actually on seen the first six episodes of the first season so we can just call these AU until I've seen all of them._

He didn't smell like Richie, Richie smelt like blood and danger and cigarette smoke. And he smelt like cologne and body soap and alcohol. He didn't look like Richie, Richie had slicked back black hair and the bluest blue eyes she'd ever seen, Richie's eyes could read your soul. While he had short brown hair and dark almost black eyes, that almost never sees anything anymore. He wasn't nearly as tall as Richie, she was the same height as him. Richie was pale and if you looked hard enough you could see cute little freckles on his face. He on the other hand was tan and only getting tanner under this bright Mexican sun. He didn't even act like Richie, Richie was unpredictable, intense, with a dark aura around him. His intensity was verging on scary, he was socially awkward and never knew what to say. He, however, was charismatic and could con his way out of anything and uses far too much sarcasm. He was short tempered and in her bias opinion kinda annoying. But they were brothers and that was as good as it was gonna get for Felicite.

She didn't look like Kate, Kate was brunette with chocolate coloured eyes. She was a blonde with eyes the colour of rain. Where Kate was short, she was tall, taller than him even if only by a inch or two. Kate was petite and slender, while she was busty and full figured, some would probably even call her overweight. They were both very pale but unlike Kate, she was covered in freckles from head too toe. She didn't act like Kate either, Kate was innocent, sweet, quite and forgave easily. While she was loud bordering on obnoxious, she would hold a grudge till her death and haunt you afterwards, she was flirty and rude, and thought way to highly of herself. She didn't smell like Kate, Kate smelt like flowers and innocence and cheap motel soap, where she smelt like alcohol and cigarette smoke and the expensive perfume she stole. But they were sisters and that was as good as it was gonna get for Seth.

Felicite didn't understand how she could miss Richard Gecko so much, when she spent barely two days with him. How there's a hole inside her heart now that she's no longer in his presence. Richie. Richie. Richard. Richard. Her heart beats for him now that his heart no longer beats for himself. Richard Gecko is the cigarette smoke she inhales, burning its way down her throat and into her lungs, where she holds it there longer than necessary because she loves the burn, it makes her feel alive. He's the nicotine that makes her pick up another one right after she finished one. One cigarette, two cigarette, three cigarette, four. And it's only been ten minutes. She's killing herself slowly for a man she only knew for two days, but he smoked and he smelt like smoke and so she smokes, because she needs to remember him.

She has a gecko tattoo now, and Seth looks at it and he thinks he knows why she's got it but he doesn't. He thinks it's a reminder of something awful and that despite everything that happened she's still alive. She lets him believe that because she doesn't want to know what he'd say if he knows the truth. Because while it is a reminder, it's more like the cigarette smoke, one more thing to remember Richie Gecko. 'Cause she's so afraid that she'll forget those few memories she has of him. And maybe that's why, unlike Kate, she stayed with Seth. Seth isn't anything like Richie but there brothers and Seth likes to talk about Richie when hes high and it's like Felicite has more memories of Richie every time Seth talks about him.

She knows it can't be love, two days is certainly not long enough, but she has no idea what else it could be. Lust maybe? While she definitely found him attractive and he was a damn good kisser, she didn't think she'd still be hung up on someone simply for lust. It's been six months since the Titty Twister and four since Kate decided she needed a normal of a life as she could get. It couldn't be lust because she'd move on by now if it was. She knew she liked Richie from the moment she saw him, he had been staring at her and her sister with a smirk on his face. She liked the dangerous vibes she got from him and that bad boy look in his eye, she always wanted a Clyde to her Bonnie. She never liked cigarettes until she seen him smoking one because it had been one of the hottest things she seen, she couldn't look away, and he caught her looking and offered her one. Kate was smoking and so was he, so she didn't want to be the odd one out and took one from him and he lit her cigarette and started a addiction. Not to cigarettes that'd come later, no, too him. She didn't want to leave him when Kate wanted to go back to the Motel, got scared of him she did, of what he was saying. She wanted to stay and look at his blue, blue eyes. She wanted to talk to him for the rest of her life, she wanted to stay near the smell of blood and cigarette smoke and danger. Because coming from him, it kinda smelt like she found a home.

And then he turned out to be a bank robber who was on the run and he took her and her family hostage. For some reason she just liked him more, she sat next to him in the RV, while Kate and Scott sat across from him as far away as they could. She marveled at his beauty most of the time, she couldn't not stare at him. Through her endless staring, she noticed he had cute little freckles on his face, small and pale and barely noticeable unless you stare. Not like hers which were dark and plentiful, she use to joke with her sister that she earned a freckle for every soul she stole. She wondered if he stole souls as well and if maybe he stole hers, cause he was the only thing in her thoughts she couldn't think of anything else. Every time he caught her staring he would smirk and she would blush and look away only to find herself staring at him again and it was the same cycle all over. Stare. Smirk. Blush. Look away. Stare. Smirk. Blush. Look away. She thought he enjoyed it, at first because he didn't yell at her to stop. Then because when she went to the bathroom he came in and kissed her.

She had never been kissed before and she may not have had anything to compare it too but it was still the most amazing kiss she could have ever imagined. And even now it was the best kiss she ever had, and she kissed his brother and plenty of strange men at bars. Felicite couldn't move on because Richie smelt like home and she needed a home, even if it smelt like blood. Even if it drank blood.

Seth didn't want to understand how he could miss someone like Kate so much. He was the complete opposite of him, but he did and he didn't like it. So he drank too much and shot up and made Felicite rob convenient stores because he just couldn't do it anymore and she didn't seem to mind. Felicite thinks he doesn't know how much she misses his brother, but he knows. He seen the look she got in her eyes when she was around Richie, because Vanessa had it when she looked at him. She wasn't in love, she just found someone who could save her from a boring existence. With Vanessa in turned into love but Felicite didn't get to be around Richie long enough for it to become love. He knows it would have and he thinks Richie probably would have fallen in love with her too.

Sometimes when Seth was really high he'd look at Felicite and see Kate. While he was sober he couldn't figure out how he saw Kate in her but drugged up on heroine he could tell. Felicite had her nose and her mouth was shaped the same. And sometimes when Felicite was particularly sad, she had the same innocent look in her eyes as Kate. He knew he shouldn't have but did. They were too different for him to confuse them.

Seth wished he didn't kiss her all fucked up on smack. Especially when she was all fucked up on coke, because she kissed back and it turned into something he never would have done with her if he was sober. It's not because he didn't find her pretty because she was, it was because she wasn't Kate. But he did it again and again anyways. Because they were sisters and if he couldn't have Kate he'd go with the next best thing. Her sister.

Seth knew it was the only reason she did it as well, because he was Richie's brother and that was as good as she'd be able to get. Seth wished it wasn't like this. He wished he wasn't a addict, wished his brother wasn't a bloodsucker, wished Kate didn't leave, wished he never had sex with Felicite, he wished for a lot of things. But in the end he probably doesn't deserve any of his wishes to come true.

In another life maybe Seth met Kate in different circumstances and they're happily dating.

In another life maybe Richie really was Felicite's Clyde. And they're out robbing banks while Kate and Seth play house.

But in this life Kate left and Richie's a vampire and Felicite sleeps with a guy she's not attracted to because he's her only connection to the one she is. And Seth sleeps with a girl because she's Kate's older sister and it was as good as he deserved.


End file.
